The Wisps' gift: Ghostleap
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Discoveries, feelings, hope, family, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is Ghostleap. Don't get on my bad side if you want to listen to my story and never interrupt me, understand? I can use the bow and sword really _well._ Now, where was I? Right, I suppose I can begin with my beginning into the Sierra Travelers Clan. I was a orphan twice over. My birth parents, I never really knew them for I was only two at the time when I was found by the orphanage. The only thing I had of them is a small mint green blanket that was stitched with a black bear with a red tuft, cuddling by a brown wolf with a blond ruff. Strangely, they look so content. I got adopted by a couple who were Scottish historians when I was five, and grew with them until I was eight.

My life all changed upon a devastating day. We were checking out some shops in the Bronx, and my adopted parents, Chris and Mary just gave me a awesome toy sword. It was nearing to be five pm, and we were just going to the car when we crossed a alley where _they_ are. It was a trio of gang members, and they were threatening with knives, guns. Chris aka Pop just replied, giving out his money, not wanting me or Mary aka Mama hurt. It went so fast. One of them shot, and Pop just reacted, hitting that guy, frightening Mama to scream. I couldn't yell or anything for I was confused and scared still. Mama ran to Pop who were just hitted back by another one. The guy with the gun, I just reacted with my toy sword, and he became angry, pointing the gun at me. Pop yelled, calling me, ran over, and covered me, and a shot ringed out.

Red flooded out, and I shook with fright, Pop's body paling. Mama was caught by two guys, screaming as they groped her. I was in horror, scared. I called for her, and Mama looked at me, then struck a guy's head with hers, then the punched guy came upon her, cutting her with his knife. Mama tried to fight back but the guy with the gun was still pointing at me, shocked Mama still. A howl suddenly came out of nowhere, and two people jumped in by dumpster, coming into the punched guy and the gun guy. One of them was Sunrise, and she was amazing.

The gun was everywhere, threatening to shoot. I was still in range, and Mama came to me, bloodied yet breathing. She tried to protect me as we watched the battle. Sunrise tried to held the gun back as she fought the guy, but it wasn't working. A ring came out, and I saw Mama staring at me with a lovingly yet pained look as a round hole found her heart, and she fell. Red flooded out once again, and I was shaken, lost, glass-eyed.

All I knew was Sunrise picking me up, and waking up on a cot. I still kept the toy sword and my blanket as I grew up a orphan once more yet I found a sanctuary with Sunrise, as I got to be friends with Reedpaw, her apprentice as she grew the clan. I heard so many stories, knew their faces and all, yet I was edgy for I don't trust strangers easily until they earned my respect or friendship. I never trusted guns since that day. They were buried at a cemetery.

Strangely, I was a natural with the sword and bow. I felt like they made me free from the pain I still felt every day, yet there was a feeling I noticed every time I picked up the bow, like I was connected somehow.

The first time I saw 'Brave', I strangely felt at home and had a kinship with the family, and strangely with Young Macguffin. I loved the story of the movie, and I felt like I was truly with them in form. Ever since every time I watched the movie, I wanted to come to their world and find why I feel so different. And now I have got my wish.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a month after Bonetooth left for his world, and it was a mildly warm day with breezes all around. I was heading back to Upworld House after I checked with Sunrise's pack friends. The litter has grown to be respectable dogs in their own personalities. Now, Alka and Jaru are expecting another litter, presumed to be born in a matter of weeks from Sunrise had said to me.

I was wearing modern Scottish garb, through I wear a usual red t-shirt and shorts under the garb. My totem necklace secured, walking upon blue converse. I had my bow and sword within my belt. If anyone asked, I told them they were props for a play or a re-enactment. I saw my fellow clanmates around here and there, waving and nodding. I headed down by elevator, and saw that the portal was off, yet I strangely could see a faint blue aura within it.

I saw Sunrise chatting with Reedpaw, and she noticed me. She gave a subtle nod, and I smiled, knowing that I will be in 'Brave' soon. I headed off from the cafeteria, not hungry, coming into my room which contained my blue door, #36. My doorway dangled of strung fangs; wolf, bear, fox, badger, otter which are natural animals of Scotland. The floor is Scottish silver birch which is rather beautiful. My bed is similar of Merida's bed, only with a masculine flair. The walls are different. The west wall contain pictures and tapestries of Scotland landscape and history. The north wall contains a custom weaved tapestry of 'Brave' characters. The east wall is painted of four murals in equal size; Merida's castle, the stone circle, the salmon river, and finally, the Fire Falls.

I stripped off my shorts, knowing it's natural that way back in old Scotland, and changed my t-shirt to a cotton black shirt and my converse to hardy dark brown boots. My right shoulder showed off my 'flying' tattoo in form of a Peregrine Falcon. I received it in courtesy of Clawheart. You may have heard how we had fought, and I had to admit later on to my clanmates that she was quite a persistent warrior. She had earned my respect in that fight, and later on, my friendship before she left for her world.. I darted into my bathroom which is a simple, old-fashioned clawfoot tub, a carved stone sink, and a modern gray toilet. The floor runs the same, and the walls were painted with will o' the wisps. Sometimes I swore they moved, but before I could blink, they could be still.

I got some tangles out of my hair, satisfied. Before I left, I took my treasured blanket into my belt, and closed my door after me. I headed off to the portal, excited yet so jittery. When I got there, I couldn't stop my laughter, for I saw everybody in Scottish garb, either old or new. Sunrise looked very spectacular in her old-fashioned dark blue dress, which is the similar style of Elinor's dark green dress. Sunrise smiled at me, and came around to turn on the portal. The blue aura still remained, but the natural rainbow swirls was there. I felt a pull, and I said a quick good-bye to everyone, with a quick hug to Sunrise.

I walked in, the tunnel dark, then all of a sudden, turned into a familiar forest I recognized. I was mesmerized by the beauty and smells of the forest, like nothing could never pollute this forest. I heard sounds, heavy footsteps. I tensed, pulling up my bow and arrow, ready to strike if neccesary. Slowly and steady, came out a familiar black bear, Bear Elinor, as I recognized her. But, to my shock and confusion, on her back sat a black/grayish-white badger, and a brown/red otter. The two animals leaped off Elinor, and Elinor reared, shifted so quickly into the human Elinor who's smiling sadly.

The badger and otter shifted into two people I never imagined to see ever since I was eight!

"Pops, Mama!". I shouted as I ran to them, hugging them. Pops aka Chris with his black hair, almond brown eyes, and cream white tan skin, all of but laughed loudly as he hugged me back. Mama aka Mary sobbed silently as her red silky hair moved, her dark brown eyes shone, and her dark tan skin touched my face with so much love.

I sputtered, "You're here!".

Pops chuckled, "Well, of course! We couldn't miss our boy's arrival, eh?".

"But how did you meet her, even when you didn't see the movie?". I tilted my head as I noticed Elinor smiling softly with a shine of hope in her eyes.

Mama sighed, "That's the thing. 'Legends ring with truths'. Elinor has something to tell you.".

I focused my attention on Elinor, and as I looked closely, I felt something strong ring inside me.

"I'm so glad you're here. You have been sensing strange things when you saw me and my family. I can tell you why of that. You see, you are my grandson, and you are the first child of Merida and Lyall Macguffin.". Elinor spoke strongly with a tremor of happiness.

 _What?! Merida is my mother?! Wait..._ I looked at Elinor and saw that I had the same soft green eyes, and flashbacked to the movie, realized that I had a darker shade of Merida, no, Mum's hair, and Young, no, Dad's features. I blinked again.

Something buzzed inside my head, and I brought it to my lips. "Nanna?". as I spoke toward Elinor, no, Nanna.

Nanna's eyes watered, and a mix of a sob and laughter came out. "Oh, my wee Leith.". she sobbed out to me. I faintly remember that name in a song that I didn't know and a singing voice like a bubbling brook. Nanna hugged me so quickly, and I held her so tightly as I now remember her willow and lavender perfume.

"I missed you, Nanna I can't remember what happened. I thought I was alone.". I whispered out.

A sigh, "You were only just a wee babe, just two. Intruders came upon the land, breaking into homes, killing people. You were with your parents, visiting me, Poppa, and your uncles at the castle when they came. Ah, it was so fast. Merida told me to take you away, not wanting to see you killed. She went off to fight with your father and the others. I rode off, holding you within myself, knowing a safe place. The Stones, I knew, its power can drive the intruders off. The Stones was just in reach, yet the horse was shot, bucking me off. I made sure you were okay, yet I was hardly not. I knew I was getting older yet I was in mother mode, wanting to protect you. A wisp was there, calling softly to you, and you giggled, wiggled out from me, walked into the Stones' circle. I knew you were safe then, yet I knew the intruders was still there.

I saw them coming, and I was angry, worried, afraid, yet I felt determination and strength in my heart and spirit. What I didn't know at the time, these feelings somehow brought the bear out, and then I was a mother bear, protecting my cub. I fought them with everything I got. These intruders were still persistent as I got weaker and weaker. There was a witch with them. You were distracted by the wisp for some time, then somehow wandered out of the circle. The witch casted some spell in a language I didn't recognize at all, and it was directed at you. You became a wolf cub, crying for me in whimpers. Like for Merida, I came enraged, and injured/killed the intruders in defense for you. The witch was laid as well.

I was bloodied in spears, arrows, yet I searched for you, and got you into the circle, and I saw a glow of white, a young woman coming out. She was the human form of the sentiment portal here. She communicated with me in the eyes, and I knew you will be safe, yet in another world. Both of you disappeared, and I got back to human, your parents and family came, asking for you. I only told them that the Stones got you somewhere safe by courtesy of the wisps, and I fought for you, then by a hour, I died, surrounded by family. I watched you then, and met your other parents, and now here we are.".

I gaped, blinking, shocked at the story of how I got here to HQ Earth. "And the curse? Will I be a wolf there?". I asked worriedly.

Mama spoke out, "I knew their language by courtesy of studies and research. The curse says that you will be only a cursed wolf in the day and human by night. The intruders are still there, but you can raise hope and fight back for your homeland and family.".

I stared in determination, "Believe me, I will fight no matter what form I am in. I am coming home. I promise, guys.". as I looked at my newfound grandmother and adopted parents.

Pops smiled, "We know. Now get going. You can get through the forest for the intruders believe that it's cursed, thanks to the Stones.".

I nodded, hugged them gently and lovingingly one by one. They shifted back to their animal forms and disappeared into the forest, faint white beams in the distance. At the end of the tunnel, I saw a unfamiliar castle, that held my father's emblem and flag. I grimly smiled, and started to run, and jumped, darkness enveloping me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Who's shining a light on me again?_ I grumbled, groaning as I woke up, seeing my surroundings. I startled, remembering the tunnel and some of my family. I was still in my garb, through my blanket has transferred to my neck, becoming a bandana, hiding my totem necklace. In the belt's place was instead, a piece of paper. I took it out, and began to read it. It said:

 **Leith aka Ghostleap,**

 **I know you are surprised to see me writing in English, but your adopted parents taught me well. I knew you had forgotten our home language so long, so English is the way to reach you this way.**

 **I must warn you that your family is in hiding, rebelling against the invaders each week. Some years after you left, your mother had birthed your baby sister, Vanora. She is about 8 now. You will recognize her easily for she's almost the twin image of Merida. You must find her, for she somehow got separated from the others when they were changing hiding spots.**

 **Your uncles has been trying to take back Dunbroch Castle, for my dear Fergus was injured recently. You will find them at Macguffin Keep across the lake once you have found your sister first.**

 **You must be safe and careful, my Leith, and keep Vanora within you. Remember who you are. You're the crown prince. No matter no form, fight for Scotland.**

 **I love you, my grandson. With lots of love, Nanna aka Queen Elinor.**

I finished with surprise and shock. _I have a sister?_ I shook my head, and looked around. I was in a clearing in the forest. It was slightly more sparse than my mother's forest. I saw the moon hiding behind the trees, and widened my eyes. _Oh, drat. Daylight will be here soon._ I could see the sky becoming slightly lighter. I sighed, bringing out my bow and arrows, slightly tense as I began to travel through the forest. I listened for any unusual sounds like crying or sobbing. A hour has passed.

I saw that the sunlight is approaching, and I put back my bow and arrows. I waited for my curse to take hold, and then it struck. I grunted, yelling in pain as my body burned in heat and bones shifting. As it striked fast, it ended fast as well. I set on fours, shaking visibly as I tried to gain my balance. The sun rose, giving light for me to see and hear a pond nearby. I shakily walked to the pond, the beauty of it wowing me greatly. I looked at my reflection.

I knew Scottish wolves were bigger than American wolves, but this is wicked big. I stared in shock as my size was revealed to be similar to a regular Scottish pre-teenage bear. My eyes remained light green. They are highlighted by snowy white patches. From my muzzle to my underbelly is snowy white, and from the back of my neck to mid-back is a midnight wide black stripe. The rest of my fur is dark russet red. I have a midnight black tip at the end of my tail, while I have dark brown stockings for my legs, and my claws are black. My nose is gray. The only things I am wearing is my blanket bandana and my totem necklace. _Huh, very particular. Natural wolves in Scotland are light russet-gray. Looks like I am the exception to that._

I slowly got used to my legs, and went traveling through the forest for all the morning until I stopped to hunt for lunch. I could practically smell that prey is so plentiful here. My appetite somewhat got bigger because I am bigger in size. I saw some bunnies, but knew they were too small, even for me. Luckily, I scented a Red Deer, but he was blocked partially by a boulder and a ridge, and I couldn't dare get closer. I wanted that buck so badly, that I was surprised to find that I was floating, and glowing in a slight white aura. _Am I a ghost? Yep, I am._ I floated up to a heavily covered tree, and saw that the buck didn't see me, or even smell me either! Once I landed on a hearty branch, my ghostly power turned off. I was normal again.

I focused on the buck who was off to the right, slightly below me, then I striked. It went simply so fast, that the buck practically died in seconds. I ate pleasurably as I thought hard on why I had this ghost thing. _Wait, maybe it's part of my curse, like my different pelt and size. I could turn it on and off at will. Well, it looks like my warrior name somehow relates to it. I can be a ghost, and do great leaps._ I finished lunch, able to last for all afternoon. I kept traveling, swiveling my ears and turning my head to hear so many sounds, natural sounds.

Then all of a sudden, yelling broke the still air. A foreign speech reached my ears, until I heard something that got me running. I heard a young child's screams. It sounded female. _What if it's my sister?!_ I ran, listening to pinpoint where the foreign speakers and the child are. _If it's you, Vanora, hang on. I'm coming._


	4. Chapter 4

(Vanora's P.O.V.)

 _Oinseach! I shouldn't had walked into the intruders' camp! Mummy, Dad, where are you? Please help me!_ My light blond hair flowed behind me as I ran frantically to the forest, knowing that the trees will hide me once I get further in. The filthy men in red clothes chased me so long that my legs are starting to burn. _So close, almost there._ I grunted in surprise as I fell into a slight ditch. I turned to see the men coming, their weapons gleaming, evil grins on their faces. I screamed loudly, hoping someone from my home could hear me. My scream did nothing to stop the men, only got them to get closer, their eyes shining like stones. I shivered in dread, unable to move.

Then they stopped. I gaped in confusion. _They were wanting to kill me. What's stopping them?_ I looked at them, shaking in fear, staring at something...behind me. I widened my eyes, dared to turn slightly, and gasped in awe and fright. _A wolf! A ghost wolf!_ The giant wolf walked nimbly over me, his pale green eyes glowing like the moon, and his fur glowing as well. He growled, baring his teeth at the men, his haunches tense like he want to attack them. He then howled, a piercing, eerie sound that brought my body in shivers.

The men spoke their foreign language, screaming and yelling as they came on into us, me and the wolf. The wolf snarled, ran, and leapt so high that he literally rammed into the middle of the group. He was so big that he clawed the men hard with his front paws, his fangs gleaming as he pierced flesh, earning screams from the wounded men. He kicked two men with his back paws. The men was at last shaken, injured, humiliated, and afraid. The wolf gave a roar-like bark that literally spooked the men off, and running, back to their camp.

The wolf snorted lightly, and glanced at me softly with a smile, seeming to turn back to his natural form, through he is still giant. He came to me slowly, sniffing and looking like he had seen something shocking. I was awed, not afraid of this wolf anymore. I brought up a hand warily and slowly. The wolf touched my palm, and breathed softly as he smelt my scent of heather and rowan. We locked eyes, and as I saw his pale green eyes shining of something I couldn't describe, I felt like I was altogether, like something had come back to my soul. I couldn't help to smile widely and brightly.

(Ghostleap's P.O.V.)

 _So, this is my sister._ I saw Vanora smile at me. _Nanna was right._ Vanora almost looks like a version of Merida, except for her light blonde hair, which is from our father and her physique is a bit thicker of baby fat, she's wearing a dark green dress. I felt at peace, happy to have finally found my sister. I said, "You're safe now.". It only sounds like a whuff to Vanora. I then blinked, swiveling my ears as I listened hard. I heard nothing unusual, and I snorted, moving my head to push Vanora up and off which earned some mild shouts from her.

"Hey, I can walk myself, you know!". she muttered loudly. _Looks like my totem has given the gift of translating my homeland language, since I was so tuned to English for so long and perhaps I can be translated as well once I get human tonight._ I snuffled as I walked along Vanora, her height just barely reaching above my elbow. My ears swiveled everywhere as I watched Vanora, intending to protect her at almost all the time. _Hey, even she needs privacy._ I remembered Nanna's words about Macguffin Keep. I sniffed for any tract of saltwater in the air, very faintly smelling a sweet scent. I snorted in excitement. I nosed Vanora, and she turned to glance at me as she was looking at some bluebirds flying.

"What is it, boy?". she asked wonderingly. I whined, laying down, gesturing for her to get on.

Vanora blinked, "Can I?". I yipped softly to say yes. Vanora smiled her bright smile that I somehow couldn't dare miss it. She nimbly and carefully got on, resting behind my shoulders, gripping my scruff good. I turned on my pace, starting to run, hearing a laugh and giggle, whooping in joy. I smiled for my sister happily. I kept on, smelling for the sweet scent. _We're getting home, sis, to our parents, no matter how long it takes us._


	5. Chapter 5

(Ghostleap's P.O.V.)

I followed the faint sweet scent for the whole afternoon with Vanora riding me. She fell asleep over a hour ago, slight movements let me know that she's dreaming. I saw that it was getting close to sunset. Suddenly, I heard faint crashes of water, the sweet smell getting stronger and stronger. I quickly turned up my pace, which woke up Vanora.

"What's going on now? I just was dreaming of Mum!". Vanora exclaimed grumpily. She groaned, "Wait, hold on. I smell seawater. That means it's close. Hurry up, boy!".

I snorted at that, ran all the hardest I could, and just 15 minutes from sunset, I made it out of the forest, making my way, my paws dipping upon a soft, rocky shoreline that held just about the largest loch I had ever seen.

Vanora laughed, "The sea! Okay, Mum said that her castle is south, and the other clans' homes laid neither east or west. So that means Dad's home is north that way!". She pointed a hand just barely of northwest a distance from where the sun was dipping down below the horizon. _So, that's Macguffin Keep that way. Vanora must have heard our parents before she got separated._ The sun warned me of the change that's awaiting me again.

I dropped down to my paws, letting my sister get off my back. Vanora got off, confused at me with a bewildered look. I said, "It'll be quick, sis.". which sounds like a whine to her. I got up, staring at the sun, waiting, then it struck. I got the heat burning and bones shifting. I howled shortly in pain, then it ended, leaving me in my human form.

Gratefully, the curse leaves my clothes and etc. on me. I panted slightly as I gathered my legs to sit crisscrossed, looking sheepishly at Vanora who's looking shocked and worried.

(Vanora's P.O.V.)

I blinked, staring at this man who just changed from my wolf. I vaguely remembered Mum's story about Grandmother Elinor and herself, and figured that this is similar.

"Who are you?". I asked warily.

He chuckled, "I suppose the wolf's out of the woods, so to speak. I am the lost prince of Merida and Lyall Macguffin. Nanna Elinor gave me to the Stones that got me somewhere safe with another family. They called me Ghostleap. It had been years until I found out my true name and heritage. It's Leith.".

I gasped, remembering Mum's tears and Dad's frown when they told me about my lost brother, how he was the light of Mum's eyes, and how Grandmother Elinor gave her life to protect my brother, Leith when he was only two.

"Leith was the name of my lost brother. I am Vanora, your sister.". I replied in shock.

Leith gave a wide smile, "That explains it. I felt afraid, wanting to protect you so much. When we first met, I somehow knew I had found something strong within us.".

I widened my eyes, "You came home, brother. You're here!". I shouted happily as I ran to hug him. I felt complete now in his arms. Leith's strong arms enveloped me as he laughed and sighed.

"Wait, why are you a wolf?". I pulled back as I asked in curiosity as I stared at my brother. He sort of reminded me of Dad, though he had Mum's hair, only darker.

Leith sighed, "Well, I am cursed. It was a intruder witch who gave the spell. It was said that I was to be a cursed wolf during daylight while human at night. I couldn't seem to break it, or neither that I don't know how to find the antidote.".

I frowned until a idea came to me, "Maybe Mum knows something! She can help you. Mum and Dad, they will be shocked and happy to see you again!". I excitedly replied with my famous wide smile.

Leith shook his head, "Perhaps. But you know it has been so many years. I was barely two at the time, and now look at me. I am practically 18, grown up! And how do you think they will react if they see you riding a wolf in the daytime?!

I snorted and replied, I can explain everything, you know I can!". Leith nodded reluctantly. We chatted on as Leith shot some rabbits and fish with his arrow and bow, had dinner, saved some meat for me on the morrow.

We talked how to get over the loch to our home which seems so far away. Leith only smiled at that, and he will do something for that. I was a bit curious yet confused about it, then fell asleep. _Mum, Dad, please wait for us. Leith's alive and grown up. We're coming._


	6. Chapter 6

(Ghostleap's P.O.V.)

I had made a raft of four wide and strong logs, and I just told Vanora that we will make it to the other side using the raft and the power of my legs as well before sunrise struck. The whole day, I swam with Vanora giving me pieces of her meat every hour. I was so exhausted that I felt ragged and drained of energy. Once I shifted back to human, I took rest in a nature-worn cave near the beach, with Vanora sleeping next to me.

We slept the whole night, then woke up as a wolf, and Vanora opting to ride me again. We spent the next few days, hunting, resting, eating, talking during nights, and sleeping.

Vanora just got the fire ready to cook the hare I had caught, and I was looking to gather more sticks, saplings to feed the fire. There was sounds, a voice that I tensed, holding my sword out and low. I crept slowly and steadily. I tuned my ears to hear the voice easier.

"Great, I am upside down, and I just can't get down. Come on, I can do it. *Grunt* *Yelps* Bad idea... Need something sharp to cut this rope.". the voice spoke. It sounded female, much older than Vanora's voice. And I seem to recognize it. _Where had I heard that voice before? Sounds familiar._ I got closer, peeked around a tree, and widened my eyes.

It was a woman close to my age, but that was not what surprised me. It was a fellow clanmate I once knew.

"Brownstripe, is that you?". I spoke in shock. The woman looked at me, and I knew. Her dark brown eyes has the familiar glint of determination, and her brown and black highlighted hair, once shorter, now longer, seeming to reach the ground in her upside down position. She has a dark blue dress with dressings, and soft black shoes. She had been older when we had knew each other, but now she's much younger.

Brownstripe blinked, "Am I dreaming? Ghostpaw?".

I chuckled, "Actually, it's Ghostleap, and you look like you have been tied up in some trouble, no pun intended. Hold on.". I moved my sword to cut the rope as Brownstripe tried to stop me by shouting. I cut and Brownstripe fell, but was saved by me before her face was hurt.

"Gotcha ya.". I smiled widely.

Brownstripe focused on getting her piece of rope off her leg, then glanced at me. She smiled in surprise.

"Whoa, I can't believe it! What are you doing here?". Brownstripe, or Stripe as she was known to be called.

I confusedly replied, "What are you talking about? This is Scotland. I thought you were supposed to be...".

"In the world of Anastasia. I know. *sighs* Last thing I remember was Mom and Papa with my twin siblings checking on me because I was badly sick, then a flash of white, then I got here somehow.". Stripe said casually with a hint of disbelief.

I blinked in surprise, "You were sick? But you're better. How?".

Stripe shook her head, "Beats me. Papa called it Influenza or something like that. Then I got better like hours ago when I appeared here!". with a gasp of disbelief.

"Well, you're in the world of Brave.". I commented fact-of-the matterley.

Stripe whistled, "Wow, that's just..just heavy.".

"Yeah. Just you know, I found that I am the firstborn son, named Leith, of Merida and Lyall Macguffin. I am travelling with my little sister, Vanora, we're returning to our parents.". I replied softly.

Stripe widened her eyes, "Wow, that explains a lot, and why you're here. You came home to claim your destiny, aren't I right, Ghoul?". with a casual smirk.

"First of all, don't call me that. You know that nickname annoys me. And yes, I am.". I raised an eyebrow and smiled pridefully. I explained the situation in Scotland and my curse. She told me about her twin siblings who's the biological children of Anya and Dimitri back in her former world. Milena, who was a feminine version of Dimitri with Anya's sky blue eyes, and Grandmother Marie's nose, and was named in honor of her. And Du _s_ an, who was a masculine version of Anya, though he had received Alexei's light blue eyes, and Dimitri's dimples.

Unfortunately, we had chatted on so long that Vanora was calling for me after two hours, saying that dinner couldn't wait for me. Vanora came in, and I introduced vice versa, and with the help of my totem necklace, she can talk with Vanora after she had given the name of Rosemary since it's a Scottish name. I almost didn't need it anymore to help me for I had now remembered to speak Scottish and gotten to be able to hold conversations with Vanora. We had fallen asleep soon after we had returned to the campfire, and had fed it to keep it for a while. _Unbelievable that I got a fellow clanmate back with me, and she's not bad to look at. No, what are you thinking, Ghostleap?! Focus on getting home. Stripe can take care of herself. We're close, I can feel it._


	7. Chapter 7

(Brownstripe's P.O.V.)

I was standing in a green field, the forest distant, and I was confused to why I was here. Then I heard laughter and shouts. I got closer and closer, coming up to a hill when I saw two children. Their faces were blurry like I couldn't recognize them, through they are wearing Scottish garb. The first child was female, and the second one was male.

"Come on, bro! You can't beat me in a running race!". the girl giggled. The boy snorted, replying, "If I win, I get your share of dessert!".

A smirk adorned the girl's face, "Is that so? Ok, up to that hill and back to here.".

The boy chuckled, "You're on, sis. On your mark, get set, go!". The children panted as they ran up the hill, and somehow through me like I was invisible, and back to their spots, the girl winning.

"I win! I get your dessert, mama's boy!". the girl shouted as she cheered for her victory. A smile came up on the boy, and shook his head gently.

"Kids, kids, where are you?! It's getting close to sunset! Dinner's waiting for you, and you know your mother don't like any of us to be late.". shouted a man's voice.

"Down here, Father!". the boy shouted, as I heard steps behind me, and I turned, becoming shocked to see the person before me. The man was Ghostleap. He was older, a lot older, and having a beard, and yet he's wearing the familiar Scottish garb and bandana I've gotten to see. He was wearing a married ring as well!

He looked content and carefree as he went through me, heading to the children below. _Wait a sec, they are Ghostleap's kids? And he's a dad?_ Ghostleap hugged the kids gently.

"Here you are. Were you having a race again?". Ghostleap smiled as he asked casually.

The girl nodded, "Yep, and I won, again!". Ghostleap chuckled, nodding.

"I see. Come along, children. We must head back to Macguffin Keep, or your mother will be wondering of us.". He commented nonchalantly.

The children smiled and nodded as they joined their father, heading up the hill. I avoided them, and followed them in curiosity.

"Dad, is Aunt Vanora visiting soon?". the boy asked Ghostleap.

Ghostleap smiled sadly, "I am sorry to inform you that Vanora won't be visiting for long.".

"Why is that, Dad?". the girl tilted her head as she frowned.

Ghostleap leaned his head closer, "Because Vanora's expecting your cousin.".

"Really, are you telling so?". the boy grinned widely as the girl gasped of delight.

Ghostleap nodded, "Aye, my son. She was concerned that she might be making her babe sick on the ship, so she informed me that she will be staying at her home for several months until the babe's some weeks old, if it could make it to term then.".

"Oh, gosh! I bet it will be a girl!". giggled the daughter. The boy snorted, "Uh-huh, it will be a boy!". They started to squabble until Ghostleap stopped them.

"Enough of that, kids., or you won't get dessert this night.". Ghostleap warned sternly. The children quieted and nodded, as they obeyed their father. Ghostleap then smiled.

"If it was my opinion, I would say it's going to be triplets, for you know of the family history.". The children then grinned and giggled as they agreed with their father on that fact.

The girl smiled, "That's because we're twins, Dad!". Ghostleap smirked and then his eyes sparkled, having mischief. He tagged his son, and ran away from the kids, and the kids laughed, shouting in joy as they began to chase their father. I watched in amusement and delight. Then everything disappeared around me, the kids and Ghostleap gone. I reached a hand for them when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see Empress Alexandra, and behind her stood Queen Elinor.

"Peace, Brownstripe. That was only a vision of the future you'll have.". replied Alexandra softly. _The future I'll have? Wait, if Ghostleap is the dad, and these kids must be..mine."._

I blinked in shock, "These kids, the twins are mine?".

Queen Elinor chuckled, and nodded, "Yes, if you follow your fate.".

I gaped, then frowned, "Wait, it was daylight, and he is human again. How?".

"Fortunately, I know magic, and there are many ways to break the curse. But, finding the right way to break it, that's the obstacle in your fate. You must find it on your own, and once you do, you'll know quickly, and you'll free him forever.".

Queen Elinor placed her hand on my shoulder, "Be quick of wit, and strong of courage, you'll find it sooner or later. Remember, the stones isn't always set in your future, only you can find your fate.". then they both disappeared in white beams. I startled, waking up, seeing the fire dimming, dying.

I panted lightly, the moon high and bright. I turned to see Ghostleap, or Leith as he called himself here, sleeping on his side, a smile on his face. I frowned, remembering the women's words in my dream, and that vision. A sound startled me out of my thoughts, and I glanced up again to see Ghostleap curling up like a dog, no, a wolf. _Even now, the wolf habits show. Don't worry, Ghoul. I'll break the curse, no matter what, no matter how long it takes. I've always dreamt of having children one day, and I promise to make that come true for us. We'll stop the intruders. So tired. Sleepy._ I closed my eyes, heading back to dreamland.


	8. Chapter 8

(Ghostleap's P.O.V.)

With Brownstripe along, we made good time passing on through three more days. Upon the third night, Vanora happily explained that she recognized the nearby mountains, and Macguffin Keep was only a half day's journey away. We slept happily that night, dreaming of the reunion with our parents, but unfortuntely, someone didn't sleep well. I was awoke by a half yell, half-scream. I turned over to see Stripe panting loudly, tears leaking on her beautiful face, her skin very pale. She hastily got up,and walked off. I waited a minute then I got up, following her steps, listening for her.

I found her sitting upon a rock near a stream, hearing sighs and mutters.

"I thought these was over with. Or I did..". Stripe spoke quietly.

I replied, "Stripe, are you alright? I heard you.". with a concerned frown toward her as she turned to see me.

"Just a nightmare, Ghostleap. I just need a moment to refresh, that's all.". Stripe sighed lightly as she gave a weak frown. She turned to look at the stream.

I blinked slowly, and crept along, "Mind if I join you?". A shake of Stripe's head came, and I sat down on the rock alongside her.

"You know, I thought with practice of keeping busy and the moon, I thought my nightmares could be gone forever. But..now.. they came back.". Stripe spoke softly, like she sounds desperate.

I nodded, "Care to explain? I have all night to listen if you like.".

"I never told anyone else in the old clan besides Sunrise. She saved me, you know.". Stripe sighed wistfully.

I gasped, "You were helped by Sunrise too?".

"Yes, I was. I suppose you heard that I was a orphan back on HQ Earth before...everything.". Stripe turned to me, smiling sadly.

I nodded gently, "I did, through you didn't explain why to everybody back there.".

Stripe blinked slowly , and there was a glimmer of pain and something else I couldn't decipher in her eyes.

"I was only 6, going on 7. My parents, in my own words at the time, were 'big protectors'. Mama was mayor while Poppa was sheriff. It was a small town, 200 people barely. The town loved them so, and practically raised me alongside as well. It was a big day, the yearly celebration of the town's humble beginnings. The sky was so blue that the kids swore they could see the glimmer of stars up there as I did. Then they came."

"It was a group of men, who had escaped from their prison barely 12 hours ago. They somehow stole some guns on the way. The way they stood there was scary, their guns open and out, the town screaming and gasping. Poppa, with his deputies, they fought the group while Mama ordered the town to move to shelter, moving into the stores, distantly watching the bloody and noisy battle. I saw Poppa shot, gave out a yell, and he somehow got on his side, his eyes moving hastily to watch his people, and I saw him mouthing something to Mama, who was crying silently, her eyes red-rimmed. Then he was gone."

"Mama was so devastated, and she became angry, yet she stood there, yelling at the group. With Poppa and the deputies gone, the group turned to shoot into the crowd. Everything went into hell. I was scared, frightened, terrified yet I watched everything. Mama was shot after trying to save a elderly man. The police, who was on the group's trail, came into the town, and shot the men. The town by then was now inhabited. Only myself, a couple of teenagers, some adults were the sole survivors."

"But that wasn't the end of my childhood. Let's see here, give me a moment. Yes, it was the second foster home when everything changed. The first one was alright, but the second one was very, very bad. The mother wanted a daughter, the father didn't care. The boy was the one. He wanted a brother, not a traumatized little girl. I was only eight at the time. I woke him up with my nightmares constantly, he was jealous of the attention that the mother was giving me. The father only gave me money when I did little chores such as cleaning up my room or walking the dog. He pushed me down the stairs, blamed me for the vase breaks, pulled my dolls apart. No one noticed the bruises, the slaps he would give me."

"Nothing happened until one day when it went too far. I was entered into the spelling competition, and I won first place, with the mother's encouragement, and the safety of my books. The parents went out for their celebration date, and the babysitter came in, only went to sleep during a movie. I was heading to the kitchen to get a cookie, for it was a rule to have two cookies a day. I spent my first cookie for dessert at breakfast that day, and then I was heading for my second one. I got it from the lid, holding it in my hand when he came in, holding a big knife, his eyes looking like the devil's red."

"The babysitter heard the screams, and came in, saw me in a horrific state with the boy holding his bloody knife, looking satisfied. She called the cops, and the ambulance as well. I was brought to the hospital, while the boy was arrested. It took months, but the skin you see me in now, was coming in, and I was saved by Sunrise. You see, she was the third foster on the list, and when she heard everything, I didn't know how, but she earned so much money for my surgeries. When I finally came out of the hospital after 2 years, I found about the clan, and Sunrise took me in, and I found friends in you all. I kept busy, and with visits to see the moon occasionally, my nightmares was conquested, or I thought so.". Stripe finished exhaustedly, looking like something has lifted off her shoulders, and her eyes was glimmering of relief and confusion.

I exhaled out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and sighed in surprise yet respect.

"Did you tell Anya and Dimitri about it?". I asked quietly. Stripe shook her head silently and sighed softly.

She gave me a weak smile, "To remind me, I still kept a couple of scars from that day. I wished to be humble and brave like my parents.". And she moved her hair up, showing a sharp black scar almost hidden in the rim of the head, and she moved slightly to show the second one, which is a jagged white scar behind her ear, slightly up into the roots of her hair.

I raised a eyebrow, "What happened to the boy?".

Stripe dropped her hair, and stared at me with those dark brown eyes. "He was given the life jail penalty. I heard he hanged himself after his 39th year of life.".

I blinked in shock, then smiled grimly. "Well, he deserved it after what he did to you, Brownstripe.". Stripe only smiled bigger.

"Thank you, Ghoul, for everything.". she calmly replied. Strangely, I didn't mind the nickname anymore, and I only simply nodded, and slowly gave her a hug. _What a life you've had, Stripe, and it may look like you might be a orphan twice over, but now you got me and Vanora. I promise I'll be here, always and forever._


	9. Chapter 9

-The Next Day-

(Merida's P.O.V.)

It was midday, and I spent to brush Angus. All the brushing has stirred my thoughts about my lost daughter, and long-lost son. I hope Mum was right, that Leith is somewhere safe. Oh, my dear little red lark, how I miss you, my wee babe. You would've loved to dote on Vanora, and watch over her for us while playing together. So long you have been gone. 16 winters gone because of you. I never got to see you grow into the handsome man I've always dreamed of.

Thinking of Leith, has stirred an old lullaby he used to love.

Uiseag bheag dhearg na monadh duibh  
Na monadh duibh, na monadh duibh  
Uiseag bheag dhearg na monadh duibh  
Cait do chaidil thu'n raoir 's an i?

Chaidil mi'n raoir air bharr an dris  
Air bharr an dris, air bharr an dris  
Chaidil mi'n raoir air bharr an dris  
Ach o bha mo chadal cho sgith!

Chaidil mi'n raoir air bharr nan tonn  
Air bharr nan tonn, air bharr nan tonn   
Chaidil mi'n raoir air bharr nan tonn  
Ach o bha mo chadal cho sgith!

Uiseag bheag dhearg nan sgiathan oir   
Nan sgiathan oir, nan sgiathan oir   
Uiseag bheag dhearg nan sgiathan oir  
Cait an do chaidil thu'n raoir 's an i?

Chaidil mi'n raoir eadar da dhuilleig  
Eadar da dhuilleig, eadar da dhuilleag  
Chaidil mi'n raoir eadar da dhuilleig  
Is o bha mo chadal cho seimh  
Is o bha mo chadal cho seimh!

* * *

Little red lark from the black moor.  
The black moor, the black moor.  
Little red lark from the black moor.  
Where did you nest last night?

I slept last night on the bramble bush.   
On the bramble bush, on the bramble bush.  
I slept last night on the bramble bush.  
Oh, my sleep was restless!

I slept last night on the ocean waves.  
On the ocean waves, on the ocean waves.  
I slept last night on the ocean waves.   
Oh, my sleep was restless!

Little red lark with the golden wings.   
With the golden wings, with the golden wings.   
Little red lark with the golden wings.   
Where did you sleep last night?

I slept last night between two leaves.  
Between two leaves, between two leaves.  
I slept last night between two leaves.  
And oh, my sleep was peaceful!  
And oh, my sleep was peaceful!

I heard a horn, a alarm horn. I ran in my casual dark green dress, joining Lyall, who's clothed in blue garb. He looks confused yet very determined. I followed his gaze. I widened my eyes to see a giant wolf standing upon a slight hill in the meadow some distance from us. The wolf was staring very intensely at me and Lyall, with his pale green eyes. I couldn't help feeling like I had saw these eyes a long time ago.

He lifted a paw, and yipped softly, his head moving toward the bushes behind him. The bushes seemed to move, then two people came out. I gasped loudly, hearing a slight heaving breath from Lyall next to me. Vanora was just standing there, resting a hand on the wolf's shoulder, and I swore she was smiling and nodding at the wolf. The other woman, I didn't recognize, but Vanora seemed very comfortable with these two.

The wolf seemed to whuff and yip, as he leaned down, shocking me by giving Vanora and the other woman a ride on his back. He slowly paced toward the castle. Lyall shouted to the guards to open the gate, and they did. The wolf shockingly seemed to smile and as he got closer to easily see now, I could see some kind of cloth around his neck.

The woman got off nimbly, and turned to help Vanora off as the wolf leaned once more. I stood there as my daughter looked at me.

"Hi, Mum.". and I had to move, grabbing her into my hug, my eyes furiously crying, sobs filling my body.

I said repeatedly, "Oh, my wee babe. Vanora, you're okay, you're okay. I'm here, my wee babe.". Vanora only hugged tighter, hearing soft cries from her. Lyall got into our hug, crying as well.

"How?". asked Lyall softly. Vanora pulled back and smiled. "They helped me, especially him. Is that right, brother?". She turned to speak to the wolf, and the wolf gave a snort and nod, his eyes surprisingly human in emotion.

"Brother, what do you mean by that, bairn?". I asked in confusion.

Vanora laughed, "He's returned home. It's your son, Leith.". I startled and looked up quickly. The wolf is my son? I got closer and closer, widening my eyes as I recognized the cloth. It was the little blanket I had made for his 2nd birthday. I reached a hand to untie the blanket, and felt the familiar soft fabric. I glanced straight into pale green eyes.

I whispered loudly, "Leith, is that you, my little red lark?". A glimmer of recognition in his eyes about the pet name I gave him all these years ago, and he grinned, leaned his head forward to meet my forehead. I exhaled, beginning to hug my son, my Leith, my little red lark around the neck.

"You're alive. You came back. You came home.". I sobbed. A whuff greeted me, big tears came down my face from his eyes. Soon, the family was reunited. Vanora and the woman, called Rosemary explained everything including Leith's curse. At sunset, right at dinner, Leith shifted back to human, the man I've imagined him to be. Lyall was happy to talk to him, having his son back, yet he has my skills. He nearly bested me after dinner in a mock sword fight, and was much better than his father in archery from what I had perceived in his demonstration. He had hit a tree from 50 yards. With more practice, he might be my successor in archery.

Respectfully, we went to sleep in our rooms. Leith's room was the old nursery, now shifted for his age. He didn't seem to want to wander from Rosemary, from what I could tell. He seems smitten with her, through I don't know if the feelings are returned. My father was here, resting while my brothers was camping far, checking out the campos, on the way to Dunbroch Castle. Vanora went to sleep near him, missing her grandfather so much. I couldn't sleep for a while, so I went for some air out int the halls. I heard whimpering and sobbing. I went to Rosemary's door, the door slightly open. I peeked to see Leith hugging and rubbing Rosemary's back, with Rosemary crying nearly silently. They didn't see me as they quickly went to sleep. I piped open the door some, and I softly walked over to the bed. I caressed Leith's bands, and I sung the lullaby, noticing their faces soften and relax.

I smiled, walked back quietly, closing the door once more. I joined Lyall into bed. He looked at me, "Our son's home with us again. Is he all right?".

"Peace, Lyall, my love. He's not alone, and I have a feeling he'll be just fine.". I spoke quietly with a wistful smile and my eyes of awe and love. Lyall nodded and fell asleep, his snores softly disappearing into the air, holding me warmly. I fell asleep, smiling and praying. _Let us get our homeland back. We are complete, and please give my son and his friend some peace and happiness._


	10. Chapter 10

(Ghostleap's P.O.V.)

Over several months, we has passed secret letters to every clan, family who's loyal to us, to fight for our homeland, and inform them that I had returned home at last.

Macguffin Keep filled up, welcoming over 20 families, and the two clans of Dingwall, and Macintosh. We had access to the lochs by a local river, and we had built a lot of boats. I had traveled for miles around the boundaries, and found a generously big pack. They agreed to help me after I made a deal, to let the pack alone in peace once war was done. I guided them across the loch, swimming, reaching the other side.

Mum, and Brownstripe had trained every young woman and maiden, while Father and Grandfather trained the men. We reunited with my uncles, conquering over any small camps of the intruders, knowing that the majority of the intruders are invading to live in Dunbroch Castle. We traveled for a week, the pace quick yet cautious.

We attacked mostly at night, planning to surprise them with my wolf form during daytime after we wore them out. The intruders didn't know Dunbroch Castle like Mum and the others do. We were successful to raid them, but we underestimated the intruders. They somehow had cannons, and arrows of fire. We ran to the Stones. The battle was fierce, so fierce that I sacrificed my life.

I bought the pack in after I shifted into Ghostleap, the reason of my wolf form. Blood, yells, screams, pain, bones breaking, growls, howls filled the air. I was fighting five intruders, blood spilled from a cut on my snout, yet I never gave up. Once I slain the last intruder of my battle, I glanced to find my family through the mass, and my heart stilled, seeing Stripe fighting a big intruder furiously, cuts on her lovely skin, yet she never saw the spear of the other man behind her coming. It was so fast. I ran, pushed her away, and suddenly, I felt pierced. I stared at Stripe, her eyes wide, and a silent scream filling her mouth. I risked looking back, seeing the spear deep into my side, and then I saw the man holding it, remembering he was intending to kill my love, my Stripe. I growled, moving to cut his neck swiftly, with my sharp claws, and he fell lifelessly.

Meanwhile around me, all the families brought down and killed their enemies, with Mum and Father staring at me in shock. I looked again at Stripe, attempted to smile as I fell, screaming in pain as the spear got deeper from impact. Stripe ran to me, calling for me. She held my head up.

"No, no, Ghoul! You can't die, not now! Please, I need you! Don't leave me! I...I love you!". she sobbed as she looked at me, her dark brown eyes gleaming in fear yet pain.

I snorted, exhaling as I nosed her chest toward her heart, explaining that I loved her too. Stripe weakly smiled at me as tears filled her eyes.

"You swear, Leith Ghostleap Macguffin?". She asked in pain. I nodded, and nuzzled her face as I felt my body failing, my heart weakening. I gave a lick on her cheek, and then I smiled, happy and peaceful, then darkness enveloped me, a tiny howl escaping me.

(Brownstripe's P.O.V.)

My heart stopped as Ghostleap, my love fell from my hands into the ground. I cried out loud, "Don't you leave me, Leith! Please, don't go! I want to have your children, a family with you! I want to be Rosemary Brownstripe Macguffin! I love you!". Sobs wracked my body as I held my love's head in my hands. I didn't see anything as I only focused on Ghostleap.

(No P.O.V.)

The families and clans of Scotland stood where they stopped their weapons in battle, grief and silence as Merida and Lyall's cries, and the pack's whimpers mixed with Brownstripe's sobs. The sky got darker, like the earth was mourning as well. Then everybody brought out a giant gasp of surprise, for a crowd of will'o wisps appeared above Leith and Brownstripe. They became silent as the wisps whispered and sang. A faint blue glow surrounded around Leith. Brownstripe barely saw it, and startled back. Then Leith's body floated, startling Brownstripe further away, and staring in fright and awe. The wisps gathered in a circle, perfectly around Leith.

A faint chant, and a woman's voice whispering.

 _"Let this life not be in vain for he had found true love to expel his curse, and have his true form be back to his body."_ Then the blue aura got brighter and brighter as the below crowd squinted and watched. Leith's wolf body slowly melted back, bringing out his true human form, clothes and all. The spear disappeared in a second, leaving a hidden large scar on Leith's right side. The aura disappeared, leaving the wisps to float down Leith to the ground. The wisps sang one last time faintly, then vanished.

(Ghostleap's P.O.V.)

I breathed softly as I felt something tickling me. I slowly opened my eyes to see grass, and something pale. As I blinked, I made the pale thing to be my hand. _Hand?!_ I grunted lightly as I got up to acknowledge my surroundings. I saw everybody staring at me in surprise, and I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I turned to see the love of my life moving cautiously toward me, her hand slowly coming to touch my cheek. I sighed at her soft touch, and Brownstripe looked at me like she just got her life back, her smile lifting up to be that familiar smile I've came to love.

"Ghoul, do you love me?". she whispered like she doesn't want to break the silence. I only smiled widely, and moved my head to kiss her lovingly and passionately, not wanting to let her go anywhere. Faintly, cheers and whoops, laughter echoed around us, mixing with barks and howls.

I pulled back, replied, Forever as my heart, from earth to heaven, my Stripe, tha gaol agam ort (I love you).", my voice speaking with love and grace. Stripe only nodded.

"I love you too, Ghostleap.". She said as she made her move to kiss me, this time daringly. We pulled back, soon reuniting with my family, cheering with everybody. _At last. We won the war, and got our homeland back. We're home, and this is where we belong. Scotland is under my protection forever, and no one takes it from me or my family ever!_


	11. Chapter 11

(Ghostleap's P.O.V.)

To my joy, I began to court Brownstripe for a while, relaxing after the war ended. The intruders' survivors ran off from Scotland, back to their land. Grandfather and my uncles reclaimed Dunbroch Castle, and the pack went back across the loch, surviving with only half the pack it was. I made a law that the woods by the eastern boundary is the wolves' territory, and no human must not disturb them at all until it's hunting season for prey which is during autumn. Mum, Father, and Vanora remained here as well, wanting to check over the land to rebuild homes and such for the families. The other clans had returned to their castles, saying that they wanted to check their land as well.

Upon Stripe's 17th birthday, I surprised her by proposing to her to be my wife. She said yes! We planned to get wedded in the next moon. Weeks passed, and I was shocked to see Sunrise come, wanting to see us wedded for real than watching before the portal. I introduced her as a very old friend and aunt to me and Brownstripe.

Vanora was quite intrigued by her, and wanted to learn how to fight like her. Unfortunately, Sunrise couldn't stay long after the wedding which is only two days away. Luckily, Vanora was a quick learner, and Sunrise was quite impressed from what she told me. All so fast, the wedding day came so quickly.

It was a lovely summer day, and I was dressed very formally, a very dark emerald garb with the insignia of Macguffin. Despite not being good with speeches, Grandfather shockingly offered to officiate our marriage. He was in his usual garb, though he has a wolf cape instead to honor my father's land. Being medieval Scotland, we never had churches, so Scottish marriages happen near the loch, or the mountains. Stripe wanted to get married on top of a small mountain, so I gladly arranged for that.

Sunrise came to wear a amazing honey amber dress with green trim, and blue shoes. Everybody who got invited had included the other clans. Father happily offered to bring Stripe across the aisle.

I gulped nervously as Grandfather stood aside. "Relax, Laddie. No need to have nerves on your big day. You dare not want to worry anybody, hmm?".

I looked up at him, and nodded, "I'm sorry. It's just..it's always been this dream of mine to have a family, a love, and now, I feel like I am dreaming.".

"Do not be concerned, Leith, and just enjoy this day, my boy!". Grandfather chuckled lowly. Then he startled up, gestured for me to look. I turned, my breath taken away, my eyes not believing. A vision of beauty glided across the floor, smiling shyly, her dark brown eyes shining in love. She had this snowy-white gown in a v-line, faint veins of blue and green streaking down the fabric, a crown of pink flowers on her head, and a necklace that held a locket with black etches of wolves chasing each other in a circle.

I exhaled softly, "Wisps, so beautiful.". Soon, we got married with ancient vows, and a tradition of giving titles to the married couple.

"Prince Leith will take over his father's land and castle once the lord steps down, and he has earned a title for his bravery and ferocity in the war. As the king of Scotland, I give him the name, "Alpha Warrior" from this day forward. Lady Rosemary as she is now married, has earned a title as well, for her determination and love in the war. I give her the name, "Wolf Fighter". Grandfather bellowed proudly.

Everybody cheered and whooped. My Stripe and I slipped away during the party, heading to a secret spot where we have a luxurious camp tent.

I sighed heavily, "Whoo, I'd never thought this day would be pressuring.".

"Don't worry, Ghoul. We have many, many days ahead of us.". Stripe giggled.

I laughed, "Yes, the future. I can't wait to have kids with you.". Stripe smiled then looked engrossed into her thoughts.

"Penny for your thought?". I asked her curiously.

Stripe shook, and looked at me, "I never told you yet, but now seems like the right time. I had a vision on that night, the one we reunited, you know? I sort of saw our kids.".

I widened my eyes, "Really? What did they look like? How old were they?".

"I couldn't see their faces, they were blurry like someone covered them, through from perceiving their voices, they must be 9, 10. Fraternal twins, a boy and girl.". Stripe replied softly.

"Wow. No names spoken?". I asked curiously.

Stripe shook her head, "No, they only called each other, "brother", "sister".

I smiled widely as a idea struck me. "Maybe we are supposed to name them, you know, names we like?".

Stripe smiled and looked wistfully, "I always wanted my future daughter be named in honor of Alexei. He passed as Pooka a year before I got ill. I was sure he reunited with his family again.".

I nodded softly, "I always wanted my son to be named after Sunrise. I mean, she saved us. It makes sense, really.".

"I hear you. I'd like that. Since we're in Scotland, I met so many people in the party, and there were a particular name I was pulled at. 'Aileen'.". Stripe spoke thoughtfully.

"I like it very much. Aileen Macguffin. Flows just fine. And for the boy, our son, I was really considering the name, 'Skelley'.". I replied wryly.

Stripe raised an eyebrow, "Skelley?".

I smiled sheepishly, "It sounds strong and scary. I figured the name could scare enemies off, and protect our homeland. Through the woman told me that it means 'storyteller', and I have a feeling that our son might be the keeper of our stories, our legends.".

Stripe smiled wryly, "Then I agree to both names. Once they come, we call them by these names, and they'd be known forever.".

"Deal. Our deal is made.". I nodded at that. _Scotland will be protected forever by the Clans and future generations as well."._


	12. Chapter 12

**(Sunrise's P.O.V.)**

 **Well, I loved the wedding, and it was a incredible experience for me. I am happy to say that Brownstripe/Rosemary's vision came true. Aileen Macguffin is a mixed version of Vanora and Stripe. She has Stripe's dark brown eyes, and Lyall's blond hair, through her skin is similar to Ghostleap/Leith's. She likes to play dolls and stitches a lot, but she is also a tomboy as well. She loves playing with her twin brother, Skulley.**

 **Skulley reminds some people of Leith, through he says it's more of Grandfather's height, and features. Skulley received Grandmother Elinor's tanned skin tone, and his eyes is a very light blue, almost like frost upon the windows in winter. He loves to ride his horse, and bets a lot in races with his sister.**

 **And for Vanora, she was expecting as well. Leith was right. She borne triplets, two girls and one boy. They were shockingly similar as the uncles, Hamish, Hubert, and Harris. Through their eyes are different, thankfully.**

 **The first girl, Evina received Merida's ocean blue eyes. The second girl, Eara got Grandmother Elinor's almond brown eyes. As for the boy, he was called Faing, and he got his father's bluish-green eyes. Their father is the youngest son of Young Macintosh.**

 **And so, Leith was content and happy to have his family, home, and his love. I found out that Brownstripe had died one more time, for she was so ill before she appeared in Leith's world. Leith strangely didn't remember his death, thinking that he was in dark limbo with the wisps invisible around him.**

 **Stripe's old world moved on as well, through Anya and Dimitri was sad at times, missing their first daughter, but they somehow knew that she'd be fine and happy.**

 **I had secretly put in a radio in Leith's blanket bandana long ago. So, I can track him and Stripe separately since she has Leith's totem necklace, not used to the Scottish dialect, even if she had lived there for years already. They told me that they were thankful to me for saving them and changing their lives. I'd never imagined to see two souls like them would find love after growing up and living in different worlds, and they did. Live well, my dear warriors, and protect your home always, like you do for the clan.**


End file.
